Last Leaf
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: For IHAFest Februari : Warna./ Seorang yang tak mampu bicara ternyata memiliki bakat luar biasa untuk berekspresi lewat gambar dan warna. Dan seorang Jerman yang tertarik.../ancur/ngebut/Shounen-ai/oneshot!RnR?


**-Last Leaf-**

**.**

_**Tercipta atensi**_

_**Dalam kesadaran diri.**_

_**Akan gerikmu**_

_**Yang telah membuat pandangku terpaku.**_

_**Senyum yang menawan**_

_**Mencekal hati yang mulai tertawan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Title : Last Leaf

Rate : T

Genre : ANGST & Romance  
>Disclaimer : Hetalia – Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya , Last Leaf belongs to me<p>

Pair : GerIta/LudFeli , slight PruCan/GilMatt and slight SpaMano/AntoLovi

Warning : dipersembahkan untuk **IHAFest Februari : Warna**, sick!Feliciano, OOC (maybe), Miss/typo(s), AU, human names used, ending nggak enak a.k.a chara death, shounen-ai!, puisi-puisi yang ada juga asli bikinan saya, dan Italy/Feliciano yang jarang mengucap 'Vee~' ._.

Attention please! :

- "Bicara dengan suara."

- 'Bicara dengan tulisan.'

DON'T LIKE? I BEG YOU DON'T READ, PLEASE.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

- Last Leaf –

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak mau makan itu Weeesstt~!"

"Oh, ayolah Bruder... kau tak akan lekas sembuh kalau begini terus!"

"Tapi aku nggak suka! Makanan lembek itu polos dan nggak _awesome _sama sekali! Mana nggak ada rasanya pula!" keluh seorang berambut putih cepak dengan iris semerah darah.

Ludwig Beilschmidt – yang tadi dipanggil West – menghela nafas berat. Kesal dirasakannya, yah, akibat siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya yang keras kepala itu. Lagi-lagi Gilbert – si kakak narsis – menolak untuk memakan buburnya. Demi tuhan, pria itu kena tifus! Ditambah dengan jantungnya yang memang lemah sedari cilik, jadilah albino itu dilarikan kerumah sakit oleh sang adik yang perhatian. Kalau hanya karena nggak mau makan bubur dia mati gimana? Ehm oke, itu berlebihan.

Seorang berambut pirang kecokelatan lain yang ada diruangan serba putih itu tertawa perlahan. Mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda yang tadinya masih berdebat.

"Gil, makan ya? Kalau memang nggak enak, akan kuminta tambahkan garam untuk buburmu. Yang penting kau makan. Ya?" bujuk pemuda yang tadi tertawa dengan lembut. Si albino memerah wajahnya, lalu mengangguk cepat. Dan... si adik yang malang hanya bisa menghela nafas kembali.

Selalu begini! Jika ia yang bilang, kakaknya pasti tak akan menurut. Tapi kalau Matthew – si pirang kecokelatan – sang kekasih, Gilbert langsung mengiyakan.

"Matthew, tolong kau urus Gilbert ya? Aku mau menyegarkan pikiranku."

"Iya, sampai nanti Ludwig," balas Matthew dengan lembut. Lama-lama ia bisa jadi lelembut ya?

"Sampai nanti. Dan kau, bruder! Habis makan langsung minum obatmu!" ancam Ludwig pada kakaknya yang sedang bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di ranjangnya.

"Iya iyaa~"

xXx

Dia - Ludwig – yang bermata sebiru langit kini tengah menyusuri jalan setapak di Taman belakang Rumah Sakit tersebut. Tanpa arah ia menapak, hanya berkeliling sembari menikmati sajian pemandangan asri disana – sayang wajahnya bagai ditekuk-tekuk, coba kalau ia juga ceria, sempurna sudah acara menikmati indahnya alam sekitar itu.

Terus ia berjalan, sampai ke sebuah kumpulan semak dengan bunga-bunga biru kecil, ia menabrak sesuatu – atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang. Cepat ia meminta maaf dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Ah, maaf, maafkan aku! Aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku, maaf!"

Namun tiada jawaban, melainkan sebuah senyum hangat terpancar dari wajah pemuda yang ia tabrak – yang harus ia akui sangat manis -, pemuda yang ditabrak tak mengucap apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, menunjukkan gestur ia tak apa-apa.

Saat itu, satu yang ada dalam pikiran Ludwig. 'Orang aneh.'

xXx

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden tabrakan kecil di taman waktu itu. Dan hari ini, kembali sebuah debat konyol terdengar dari kamar 1203 dengan papan nama 'Gilbert _AWESOME_ Beilschmidt' err... sepertinya si albino asal Jerman itu berhasil memaksa pihak Rumah Sakit Hetalia untuk menambahkan frasa favoritnya di papan nama ruangannya.

"Weeessst~ ayolah, aku ingin makan _Wurst~_" rengek si mata merah yang keras kepala. Yang lebih muda menggeleng gusar, sembari berpikir apa sih yang ada dalam kepala bersurai putih itu? Sudah tahu ia tifus dan lambungnya sensitif, masih minta _wurst_ untuk makanan?

"Bruder, aku heran deh dengan isi pikiranmu. Kau sedang sakit, dan minta _wurst_? Oh, apa kau lupa, bahkan makan nasi putih atau roti saja kau tak diperbolehkan!"

"Tapi aku mauuuu~"

"Bilang sama Gilbirdmu saja sana!"

"West kejam!"

"Biarin!"

Hhh... disaat seperti ini, pria pirang bermata biru terang itu sungguh mengharapkan kehadiran Matthew. Namun apalah daya, kakak Matthew – yang bernama Alfred kalau ia tak salah ingat – meminta pemuda manis nan lembut itu untuk menemaninya belanja bulanan.

Tak lama, seorang suster berambut cokelat masuk kedalam ruangan Gilbert. Oh, Ludwig kenal perawat baik-hati-namun-sadis itu, yang selalu sedia _frying pan _kemanapun ia pergi. Elizaveta Hedervary, asal Hungaria.

"Hai, Luddy! Apa yang diminta oleh si narsis ini kali ini?" tanya gadis cantik itu ramah.

"Bruder minta _wurst_. Sudah jelas tidak boleh kan?"

"Aaahh! Kan Cuma sekali ini sajaaaaa! Kau memang nggak _awesome_ Lud~" ucap, ralat, rengek Gilbert lagi.

"Hahaha, Gil, kau nggak boleh makan _wurst_!"

"Tapi aku ingin, Eli~!"

"Oh, kau sudah kangen sama pantat _frying pan_ku rupanya~" ucap si rambut cokelat panjang pada albino bermata merah.

"Err... mana buburku?"

"Dasar, selalu mengalihkan topik kalau sudah kepepet! Ludwig, kau pasti stres bersama orang narsis ini sepanjang hidupmu, ya kan?" tanya Elizaveta sambil nyengir.

"Begitulah. Ng, Eliza, boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa? Kalau aku bisa, akan kulakukan."

"Jaga Gilbert dulu, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Jengah aku disini," ucap Ludwig. Dan Gilbert cemberut karena disindir tak langsung – namun menusuk – oleh adiknya, sedangkan Elizaveta hanya tertawa lalu menjawab, "Oke! Sana, _refresh_ dulu pikiranmu. Hahaha."

xXx

_**Terpancang refleksi dalam retina**_

_**Akan entitas dirimu yang ingin kujumpa.**_

_**Tak henti kupancang fokus**_

_**Akan ekspresimu yang serius.**_

_**Nyalang mata tersingkap**_

_**Ketika bertumbuk pandang dalam naungan tatap.**_

_**.**_

Dan disinilah dia, seorang Jerman bermata _cerulean_. Kembali terdampar dalam lingkupan taman belakang Rumah Sakit Hetalia, dengan kaki yang entah tak tahu akan kemana, dengan pikiran yang melayang tak tahu arah, dan dengan tatapan mata lurus kedepan yang kosong.

Terus ia melangkah, ke kanan lalu belok kiri, lurus sebentar lalu belok kearah jam 11. Ia tak punya niat khusus, hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiran di taman yang indah dan cukup luas tersebut. Terus dan terus kakinya ditapakkan, terkadang pada jalan kecil - yang memang dibuat untuk taman itu -, pada rerumputan, atau pada jalan setapak dari batu yang ada di pinggiran kolam berbunga teratai.

Sampai tubuhnya menemukan pohon besar dengan daun-daun kemerahan – wajar, mengingat ini musim gugur. Dan disanalah sosok itu, yang ia tabrak tiga hari lalu. Tengah menghadap kanvas dengan kuas pada tangan kanan tengah digoreskan dan palet cat air ditangan kiri. Wajahnya begitu serius, namun terkesan santai, damai dan begitu senang.

Tanpa sadar, yang bersurai pirang – dengan pola sisir kebelakang dan ber orb _azure - _terus menatapi orang yang sedang – mungkin – melukis tersebut. Tak beralih fokus matanya, tak beranjak kaki jenjangnya. Hanya terus melihati yang berambut _auburn _disana.

Tanpa sengaja, mata _hazel _si rambut cokelat kini bertumbur dengan lautan biru yang sedari tadi melihatinya. Si empunya permata laut sontak gelagapan kedapatan tengah melihati tanpa jeda ia yang tengah melukis.

Dengan canggung, Ludwig menghampiri si pemuda manis yang pernah ia tabrak. Disapanya dengan agak kaku, "H-hai, selamat sore. Ma..maaf aku tadi melihatimu dengan tidak sopan. Emm, kau... sedang apa?"

Lagi-lagi tiada jawaban dari yang berambut cokelat muda. Hanya seulas senyum dan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada kanvas. Merasa ia diijinkan oleh si empunya untuk melihat pada kanvas tersebut, maka Ludwig melongokkan kepalanya pada kanvas putih – dengan ukuran cukup besar – yang kini tertera sebuah ilustrasi pohon dengan banyak cabang-cabang ranting. Sayangnya pohon itu belum memiliki dedaunan pada ranting-rantingnya.

Ah, daripada itu, lukisan milik pemuda manis itu sungguh indah, dan mirip dengan aslinya.

"..." Ludwig hanya mampu terdiam, takjub pada lukisan pohon dalam kanvas.

"Kau... hebat sekali. Ini... indah, benar-benar indah," dan lagi-lagi seulas senyum yang menyambut pujian pria berdarah asli Jerman tersebut. Kali ini, benak Ludwig benar-benar dipenuhi pertanyaan. Mengapa pemuda manis itu tak pernah mengatakan apapun? Mengapa tanggapannya hanya senyum dan senyum terus menerus?

Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Hei, emm, maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi... kenapa kau tak pernah bicara atau mengatakan apapun padaku? Apa kau tak nyaman dengan keberadaanku?"

Dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang dapat didapat oleh seorang Jerman beriris safir itu hanya sebuah gestur isyarat. Sebuah gelengan sarat makna dengan sunggingan senyum. Senyum yang terlalu memesona untuk dilewatkan, hanya saja, kali ini senyum manis itu terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

Yang bermata sewarna tanah lalu menggeleng dengan senyum sedih tetap terpasang pada wajah rupawannya. Lantas ia mengeluarkan sebuah _notes_ kecil dan sebuah bolpoin, lalu mulailah ia menuliskan sesuatu disana. Membuat Ludwig makin penasaran.

Disodorkannya sebuah notes dengan satu halaman terbuka bertulisan, 'Aku tak bisa bicara, tuan. Maaf jika itu membuatmu terganggu.'

Seketika itu juga, Ludwig merasa sangat bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah, maaf! Maaf! Aku tak tahu, maafkan aku!"

'Tak masalah, sekarang kau jadi tahu kan?' kata pemuda berambut _auburn_ itu lagi – dengan tulisan pastinya – dan senyum yang Ludwig sukai kini ikut menyertai.

"Aku Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Ludwig mengulurkan tangannya, hendak berjabat dan si pemuda bermata sewarna _amber _ menjabat balik. Senyum manis terus tersungging, mengiringi sinar kehidupan dari matanya dan rona merah muda yang menawan.

Si rambut cokelat menggerakkan bibirnya, mengucap kata tanpa suara. Dan Ludwig berusaha untuk membacanya, "Fe?" dan sebuah anggukan jadi pendorong untuk pemuda Jerman itu untuk terus mengulang tiap-tiap patahan kata yang terucap dari bibir ranum ia yang beriris tanah.

"Ri?" gelengan kepala bersurai _auburn, _"Li?" lalu anggukan.

"Ci... A..." dan sebuah senyum cerah akhirnya menjadi kepastian seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt atas tebakannya. Lalu si manis berambut sewarna kayu kembali mengucap satu patah kata, mungkin yang terakhir dari rangkaian namanya.

"Ro? Oh, bukan? Err... No?" dan anggukan mantap serta senyum lebar terpatri diwajah pemuda manis. Diberikannya sebuah gestur agar Ludwig merangkai potongan-potongan kata tadi menjadi sesuatu yang utuh. Namanya.

"Jadi, namamu Feliciano. Benar?" dan satu lagi anggukan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Feliciano," ucap Ludwig ramah dengan sedikit senyum. Dan kembali ia yang memiliki wajah ala mediteran memberi isyarat bermakna 'Aku juga'.

Sore itu, saat senja menjelang dan sang Mentari akan kembali digantikan oleh sang Rembulan, dimulailah sebuah kisah mengenai cinta manis nan tragis sepasang anak manusia.

xXx

Seminggu setelah sesi perkenalan. Ludwig – err... entah mengapa – jadi rajin untuk mengunjungi kamar 1205 berpapan nama 'Feliciano Vargas'. Alasannya?

Pernah satu kali si pemuda manis bernama Feliciano itu menanyakannya pada yang bermata _azure_, mengapa ia jadi rajin menyambangi dirinya? Dan sungguh, alasannya sederhana. Ludwig mengatakan, "Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiran dari suara cempreng kakakku saat ia berteriak dan merajuk ingin sesuatu. Lagipula... aku penasaran dengan warna-warna daunmu."

Ya, yang dimaksud daun oleh Ludwig adalah lukisan yang dilihat si pirang itu saat mereka pertama bertemu. Feliciano selalu mewarnai dedaunan dengan warna-warna yang berbeda.

Seperti hari ini, satu daun baru tengah dilukis oleh dia yang berahoge disebelah kiri bagian rambutnya. Dengan penuh rasa riang, Feliciano mulai menyapukan kuasnya, memoleskan warna pada daun tersebut.

Merah.

"Kenapa merah?"

Yang ditanya menoleh lalu tersenyum dan mulai menulis di _notes _miliknya.

'Karena aku suka.'

"Oh. Hei, Feliciano, kau suka warna apa sebetulnya?"

Feliciano menelengkan kepalanya. Lalu membuat gestur yang berarti 'Semuanya'.

"Maksudku, warna yang paling kau sukai," Ludwig kembali bertanya sembari memperjelas maksudnya. Tampak si pemuda Italia – ya, Feliciano orang Italia – berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum pada Ludwig. Ditunjuknya beberapa daun yang sudah ada – dan berwarna tentunya -, bermaksud menunjukkan warna apa-apa saja yang paling ia sukai.

Putih.

"Putih? Kenapa? Kurasa warna itu tak banyak berarti. Toh putih itu simbol mengalah, kekalahan. Juga, tak bersemangat," komentar Ludwig, Feliciano menanggapinya dengan senyum geli.

'Ludwig, putih itu bersih. Juga suci, putih itu sumber sekaligus akhir dari segala warna.'

"Iya, tapi putih mudah sekali dikotori, dan lagi... kurasa putih itu tak jelas. Kata orang Putih berarti ketentraman, namun putih juga berarti kematian, sedih, suram, dingin, kaku."

Feliciano agak merengut, kecewa juga ia, warna favoritnya dikomentari sedemikian rupa, seakan warna yang dalam bahasa ibunya disebut '_Bianco_' itu tak memiliki keindahan dan kelebihan saja. Ludwig yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah lelaki lembut itu jadi salah tingkah, bukan maksudnya menjelekkan warna tersebut... tapi tiap orang punya pendapat sendiri, bukan?

"Err, Feli... maaf aku jadi... yah, menjelekkan warna itu, aku tak bermak-" belum selesai ia berkata, sudah terpotong oleh anggukan pelan dari yang bersurai _brunette._

Mencoba mencairkan suasana, sang Italian kembali menunjuk sebuah daun dalam lukisannya.

Merah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ludwig.

Sret. Sret. Sret. 'Karena merah itu semangat!' lalu menulis lagi, 'Dan merah itu warna dari saus Pasta!' untuk jawaban yang terakhir agak membuat Ludwig _speechless. _Dia tahu, pemuda berahoge itu suka sekali pada yang namanya Pasta, tapi... sudahlah.

"Lalu? Hanya dua sajakah?"

Feliciano menggeleng, lalu menunjuk satu lagi daun berwarna dalam lukisan.

Hijau.

Kali ini, Ludwig tak bertanya kenapa. Karena Feliciano sudah pernah bilang bahwa ia senang melihati dedaunan segar di pepohonan, namun juga tak benci saat daun-daun gugur dalam tangkupan warna merah yang melankolis nan romantis.

Krieett. Suara pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan kedua pemuda itu dari lamunan masing-masing. Bersamaan dengan tolehan kepala mereka, suara seorang lelaki menyeruak.

"Aku datang, fratellino. Eh?" heran pemuda yang baru masuk itu melihat eksistensi seorang berambut _blond _bermata _sapphire _diruangan itu, tengah duduk disamping adiknya yang sedang menghadap kanvas.

Feliciano tersenyum riang, lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya semula. Dihampirinya pemuda yang memanggilnya 'fratellino', dan dipeluknya erat lagi hangat.

Setelahnya, ia menarik-narik tangan seorang yang mirip dengannya tersebut untuk menuju tempat Ludwig berada. Ingin lekas ia perkenalkan pemuda Jerman itu pada kakak kembarnya.

"Lovino Vargas."

"Aku Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ehm, kau... kembaran Feliciano?"

"Begitulah, kau sendiri?"balas Lovino.

"Emm, aku temannya, mungkin," serta merta alis Lovino naik sebelah. Keheranan tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"'Mungkin'?" tanyanya dengan agak ketus namun nada heran kentara sekali dalam suaranya.

"Eh, yaah..." tampak keragu-raguan dimata sang Jerman, membuat heran sang Italian yang lebih tua makin membuncah.

Tiba-tiba, Feliciano memberi sebuah gestur protes lalu menulis, 'Ludwig sahabatku, vee~!'

"Oh, begitu. Salam kenal kalau begitu, Ludwig."

Dan tanpa disadari pemiliknya, pipi-pipi pemuda Jerman itu tersepuh oleh serabut-serabut merah lembut.

xXx

_**Rongga dada menyesak**_

_**Didebur hentak jantung bagai ombak.**_

_**Panas wajah terasa**_

_**Namun tuk berpaling aku tak kuasa**_

_**Oh sungguh kuterjerat oleh perangkap sang rasa.**_

_**.**_

"Weeeeesssttt~! Kenapa kau jadi sering meninggalkan aku yang _awesome_ ini sih?" keluh si albino.

"Bruder berisik sih," tukas yang lebih muda dengan cuek. Tak dipedulikannya Gilbert yang kini berlebay ria dengan pundung dikasurnya.

Gilbert mulai meracau, namun percuma. Ludwig sedang tenggelam dalam angannya sendiri.

Dua minggu setelah perkenalan, makin banyak yang ia ketahui dari pemuda Italia manis berjuluk Feliciano dikamar nomor 1205 Rumah Sakit Hetalia. Dari pemuda itu sendiri maupun kakak kembar atau suster yang mengurusnya.

Feliciano Vargas. Dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini sudah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, karena jantung lemah dan penyakit paru-paru yang sudah parah. Tubuhnya lemah sejak kecil, begitu kata kakaknya – yang kelihatan iblis namun sebenarnya malaikat, khususnya untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut adik kembarnya.

Penyebabnya tak bisa bicara adalah trauma masa remaja, saat ia sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Seluruh keluarganya meninggal, kecuali dia, kakaknya, dan kekasih kakaknya –seorang _Spaniard_ bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, yang entah kebetulan atau bukan adalah sahabat baik kakaknya – yang waktu itu juga ikut.

Sejak saat itu, keduanya ditampung oleh keluarga Antonio – mengingat dua keluarga itu masih berkerabat dan ada hubungan darah walau tak langsung -, namun Feliciano yang masih _shock, _jadi tak mau berbicara lagi.

Kerjanya hanya melihati jendela saat senja, dan ia terus melukis. Ia tak bisa lagi mengungkapkan segalanya lewat kata, maka diekspresikannya perasaan dan curahan hatinya lewat gambar dan warna.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, bakat Feliciano begitu besar. Hingga pada satu waktu, pada natal sekitar dua tahun lalu lukisan-lukisannya dibeli oleh kolektor ternama dan sisanya dipamerkan. Sayang, malang tak bisa dielak, ketika puncak acara tersebut, Italian berwajah _moe _itu tiba-tiba terserang penyakit lamanya, jantung. Ditambah dengan pernafasannya yang terganggu, menyebabkan ia harus segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.

Mungkin, karena hal-hal menyedihkan itulah Feliciano jadi sangat membenci warna hitam. Sial, sedih, suram, sakit, mati. Itulah interpretasinya akan warna hitam. Tanpa mengetahui sedikitpun bahwa pemuda Jerman yang sudah menarik hatinya sangat menyukai warna Hitam.

Padahal bagi Ludwig, Hitam Adalah warna yang kuat dan penuh percaya diri, penuh perlindungan, maskulin, elegan, dramatis, dan misterius. Namun, yah, kembali lagi pada sudut pandang tiap orang, kan?

Sedikit banyak, Ludwig merasa kasihan akan nasib malang yang terus saja merundung pemuda manis itu tanpa bosan. Dan, hei, ini rahasia ya. Akhir-akhir ini Ludwig tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan Feliciano. Senyumnya, matanya yang berwarna cokelat, ahogenya...

Ups, kembali wajah seorang Jerman itu memerah, menyadari akan apa yang barusan dibayangkannya. Ya, ya, kalian benar, wajah Feliciano.

Digelengkannya kepalanya, berusaha membuat rona merah yang dirasa sudah merambati wajah segera hilang dan debaran jantungnya tidak lagi bagai berusaha menjebol rongga dada dan pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya. Apa dia tak pernah belajar biologi?

"Bruder."

"Apa?" jawab Gilbert ketus, masih ngambek pada adiknya yang maniak Kentang rupanya.

"Bagaimana sih rasanya saat kau suka pada seseorang?"

"Hah? Tumben kau bertanya soal masalah begini? Kau sedang jatuh cinta yaaa~?"

"E-eh, ng-nggak! Sudah lupakan saja!"

"Aaah, adik manisku sedang jatuh cintaaa~! Sama siapa West? Sama siapa? Siapa? _Awesome_ nggak?" sepertinya Gilbert sedang sangat ingin menggoda adiknya.

"Berisik! Kubilang nggak ya nggak! Sudah, lupakan saja kalau memang nggak mau jawab!"

"Araaaa~ jangan ngambek dong~ baiklah, hmmm, seperti apa ya?" ucap Gilbert, mulai serius. Ludwig segera menajamkan pendengarannya dan menyimak dengan baik.

"Seperti warna _pink_! Nggak se-_awesome_ merahnya mata _awesome_ku sih, tapi begitulah!" teriak Gilbert sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain.

_Pink_, warna yang hangat dan emosional namun juga lembut dan menenangkan. Melambangkan kasih sayang dan perasaan cinta. Sepuhan lembut dari warna ini bisa menciptakan gradasi yang pas.

"Gil... kalau ngasih contoh yang benar!" protes Ludwig tak terima, dan tak puas akan jawaban kakaknya yang singkat, padat namun nggak jelas.

"Ihh, dikasih tahu malah nyolot! Baiklah, aku yang sangat _awesome akan menjawabnya._ Saat kau suka pada seseorang, kau akan berdebar-debar, wajah dan tubuhmu terasa panas saat ada orang itu didekatmu, dan kau... merasa nyaman ada disampingnya. Kau selalu senang tiap melihat senyumnya, saat mendengar suaranya kau serasa dilambungkan tinggi-tinggi. Saat bertatapan, kau akan merasakan sengatan kecil... dan yang terpenting, kau selalu ingin bersamanya, melindunginya.

"Tapi, saat ia beralih atau pergi dari sisimu, kau akan jatuh dan merasa sakit, melebihi sakit fisik terparah yang pernah ada." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Dipalingkannya wajahnya pada adiknya, hanya untuk mendapati seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt tengah terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan mata sedikit terbelalak. Dipanggilnya, "West?" sekali, dua kali hingga entah berapa kali adiknya tak lekas menyahut.

xXx

Ludwig lagi-lagi berjalan di taman belakang Rumah Sakit Hetalia. Kembali ia susuri jalan-jalan yang pernah dilaluinya, dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati dirinya tengah menuju kearah pohon tempatnya pertama kali berkenalan dengan Italian yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Ya, jatuh hati, jatuh cinta, _fall in love, sich verlieben, _apapun kau menyebutnya. Sakit menderanya disaat luapan kebahagiaan menyelimutinya ketika ia bersama Feliciano, di satu sisi jantungnya berdebar tak nyaman, membuatnya ingin menjauh dari Italian manis itu untuk menghentikan debaran aneh yang mendera, namun disisi lain, hatinya seakan berkata dan melarangnya untuk beranjak dari sisi seorang pemuda manis berahoge dengan iris sayu sewarna kayu Meranti.

Bagaikan merah yang bersirobok dengan biru. Api merah yang bergelora, dengan genangan air biru yang tak beriak. Kacau sekaligus tenang disaat yang sama.

.

Didongakkannya kepalanya, dan ia telah sampai tepat didepan pohon besar yang tengah meranggas tersebut. Kembali dilangkahkannya kaki-kakinya menuju pohon itu, dipegangnya batang pohon itu. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat dibawah pohon tersebut, perlahan daun-daun merah kekuningan jatuh bebas, menari-nari didepan mata birunya. Merah. Biru.

Merah. Warna kesukaan Feliciano.

"Aaarrgghh!" geram Ludwig frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi pemuda manis itu yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Terbayang kembali senyum Feliciano saat pertama mereka bertemu, kecanggungannya saat berkenalan dan mengetahui Italian itu tak dapat bicara, waktu yang mereka lalui selama dua minggu ini. Warna-warna kesukaan mereka, warna dedaunan yang disapukan Feliciano pada kanvasnya...

"_Diese liebe_(1)..." gumamnya perlahan. Ya, inilah cinta. Cinta pertamanya.

xXx

**Feliciano's PoV**

Ludwig kemana vee~? Tumben ia tak datang ke sini ya?

Ah, lagi-lagi aku berpikir tentangnya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku nggak bisa berhenti memikirkan dia vee~?

"Fratellino, kau kenapa melamun?" ah, kakakku. Apa kutanya saja padanya?

Kutarik tangan kakakku, dan kutulis sesuatu di buku catatanku.

'Fratello. Jika kita tak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang apa artinya?'

"Eh? Pertama suka, kedua bisa juga dendam," jawabnya. Hmm, yang kedua tidak mungkin. Tapi... suka? Aku memang suka pada Ludwig vee~

'Suka yang bagaimana?'

"Tumben kau tanya? Aneh deh," tukasnya lagi dan segera kutunjukkan pandangan memohon padanya. Ia mendecak pelan, lalu menjawab, "Kau nyaman saat bersamanya, kau suka saat ia ada disampingmu. Suka yang dinamakan cinta."

DEG!

Eh? Kupegangi dadaku, kurasakan debaran aneh yang kini terjadi pada jantungku. Apa penyakitku kambuh? Tapi tidak sakit.

Apa ini?

'Ne, ne, fratello... apa saat kita suka dan cinta pada seseorang, jantung kita akan berdebar kencang?'

"E-eh, iya."

'Apa saat fratello bersama fratello Antonio juga begitu?' kulihat wajah kakak kembarku memerah, lucu sekali. Pantas kak Antonio suka dan sayang pada kakakku ini vee~

"Iya..." jawabnya perlahan dan lirih. Kurasakan jantungku kembali berdebar, lalu kutanya satu hal lagi.

'Apa saat mendengar suaranya dan melihatnya tersenyum, kakak jadi panas?'

"Aduh, fratellino, kau kenapa sih? Tumben banget?" ah, dia berusaha mengelak lagi. Kutarik lengan bajunya dan kubuat wajahku cemberut.

"Ukh... iya. Saat dia tersenyum, wajah jadi panas. Saat suaranya menyentuh telingamu, rasanya kau ingin segera meledak... hei, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta Feliciano?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lemah, lalu mengedikkan bahu. Aku tak tahu, mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.

"Pada Ludwig?"

Kudongakkan kepalaku kaget, bagaimana kakakku bisa tahu? Aku menatap tak percaya padanya. Dan ia tersenyum geli – hal yang jarang dilakukannya – lalu menjawab, "Ya sudah, aku bisa tenang kalau begitu."

.

"Hmm... fratellino, itu Ludwig kan yang sedang bersandar di pohon favoritmu?"

Cepat-cepat kulihat, benar! Ah, aku...

**End of Feliciano's PoV**

**Normal PoV**

Langsung Feliciano berlari. Cepat-cepat ia menuju ke pohon itu.

Saat dekat, dilihatnya Ludwig mendongak kaget kearahnya yang tengah berlari tanpa alas kaki.

"Feli-"

BRUUKKK

Dan belum sempat disebutnya nama pemuda itu, dirinya sudah dihantam oleh Italian penggila Pasta tersebut, hingga tubuhnya yang sudah mepet pohon jadi makin mepet alias terbentur cukup keras.

Feliciano, tanpa diduga mendekap erat si Jerman bermata biru yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Serta merta ia menangis tanpa suara isak dalam rengkuh hangat si pemuda Jerman - miris. Membuat yang bersurai _blond _ bingung setengah mati, dan tak tahu harus apa.

.

_**Tertutup hati**_

_**Dari kebenaran sejati**_

_**Yang tak ingin berkalut damai**_

_**Perasaan yang asli**_

_**Didusta oleh hati**_

_**Hanya agar sakit tak lantas menari.**_

_**Tempiasku pecah**_

_**Bersebab rasa yang salah**_

_**Tak seharusnya kukalah**_

_**Akan afeksi yang merasuk sudah.**_

_**.**_

Dia takut, pemuda manis itu takut akan perasaannya. Takut jika Ludwig akan menjauh dan pergi darinya.

Namun saat itu juga ia sudah tak tahan, ia tahu, ia mengerti. Ia mencintai pemuda yang memiliki mata sedalam lautan, ia sayang dan ia ingin pemuda itu terus bersamanya.

Namun takut menguasai. Takut ditolak, takut ia akan terluka, takut kehilangan. Sifatnya yang sewarna Cokelat kembali muncul. Takut, gelisah. Itu jugalah sebabnya ia benci warna cokelat.

Bodoh bukan?

.

"Hei, Feliciano..."

"Aku... baru menyadari sesuatu hari ini."

Yang bersurai cokelat menarik kepala, kini menghadap si pirang yang tengah merona merah wajahnya. Ditelengkannya kepalanya, gestur bersarat makna tanya. Pipinya masihlah sembab oleh airmata yang tadi deras mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

.

_**Hingga kau ungkap**_

_**Rasamu yang lama ingin kucecap.**_

_**Bahagia terasa sarat**_

_**Saat kau dekap diriku hangat.**_

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu Feli... mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya yang bermata _cerulean._

Italian mengangguk haru, tak menyangka. Lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah notes yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

'Tapi aku tak bisa bicara. Aku bodoh, aku lemah dan aku sakit. Dokter juga memvonis aku takkan hidup lebih dari sebulan lagi.' Lalu kembali ia menangis, sadar akan kenyataan kematian yang makin mendekat padanya.

"Tak masalah, dan soal vonis... jangan percaya. Hidup mati hanya ditangan Tuhan."

Feliciano tersenyum manis dan lembut. Dipeluknya kembali Ludwig, erat, tak ingin ia lepaskan.

Ludwig tertawa lepas untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun. Ditangkapnya dagu sang Italian dan perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada yang bermata senada tanah.

Dengan iringan guguran bunga, kecupan manis tertaut diantara mereka. Kecupan polos yang didasari kasih, tak ada pendominasian namun berbalas.

Saat dilepas pagutan itu, mereka tersenyum bersama. Cinta yang sesak, cinta yang merah, cinta yang biru, diwarnai dengan jingga dan hijau, disepuh hitam putih yang tergradasi oleh merah jambu, telah menyatukan mereka.

"Keinginanku hanya satu atasmu..."

'Apa?'

"Aku ingin dengar suaramu."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, senyum Feliciano memudar dan wajahnya dirundung murung. Dan disanalah Ludwig, membelai kepalanya lembut sembari berkata "Tak apa, aku tak masalah Feliciano."

Feliciano memasang raut 'Benar?' dan Ludwig mengangguk.

xXx

_**Kau tumpahkan afeksi**_

_**Yang kau akui dari hati**_

_**Kau berikan gradasi**_

_**Pada lembarku yang berwarna mati**_

_**Kau sepuh dengan hati-hati**_

_**Hingga afeksiku termanifestasi**_

_**Dan hingga akhirnya kuyakini**_

_**Kaulah benang merah dari takdir yang kucintai.**_

_**Namun akhirnya kau pergi**_

_**Meninggalkan aku sendiri**_

_**Pudarkan spektrum hidupku lagi**_

_**Dan aku serasa mati.**_

_**Tiada lagi kurasa hangat**_

_**Atas rasa yang pernah menjerat**_

_**Tak pernah lagi kucekal erat**_

_**Dari dekap merahmu yang sarat.**_

_**Kenapa kau pergi?**_

_**Buatku sendiri lagi**_

_**Bersama sepi dan sakit yang tiada terperangi.**_

_**Sungguh aku rindu**_

_**Akan senyummu yang mengharu**_

_**Senyum yang ikut membeku**_

_**Tertoreh manis dalam tidur abadimu.**_

_**Putih, merah, hijau.**_

_**Warna**_

_**Katamu kau begitu menyukainya**_

_**Hingga aku yang pendosa**_

_**Ikut terseret akan rasa cinta**_

_**Yang terkoar darimu tanpa kata.**_

_**Apa kau tahu?**_

_**Aku sangat merindukanmu...**_

_**Mein liebe.**_**(2)**

xXx

"Hai Feli... sudah setahun tak berjumpa."

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Kau pergi begitu saja, kau meninggalkan aku dengan seribu daun yang belum berwarna..."

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu menatap lukisanmu dan bertanya, mengapa kau pilih transparan untuk daun terakhir dalam lukisanmu sebelum kau pergi?"

Tiada jawab, bahkan anggukan semata sekalipun. Ia yang ditanya telah pergi, sesuai vonis sang dokter setahun lalu. Dengan alas takdir sang pencipta.

Masih diingat dengan jelas oleh Ludwig, senyum terakhir Feliciano saat menggoreskan kuasnya pada kanvas. Dan suaranya...

.

"_Feliciano... Feliciano..."_

_Terus pemuda itu melukis dengan susah payah, tak diindahkannya sang kekasih yang memperingatkan dan memanggil namanya._

_Ditariknya lengan pemuda Jerman, lalu ditunjuknya._

"_Transparan?"_

_Ia mengangguk. Dibimbingnya tangan Ludwig, disentuhkan pada dada – jantungnya – dan dikecup perlahan._

"_V-vee~ aku mencintai...mu Ludwig..."_

"_Feli-"_

"_Semua warna daun ini ada-lah cin..taku untuk..mu. dan yang ini," disentuhnya yang tanpa warna. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Ini cintaku untukmu, selamanya."_

_Perlahan, genggaman tangan itu mengendur, hingga terlepas sepenuhnya. Pemuda manis berahoge tertidur, mata cokelat senada tanahnya terkatup erat. Tidur panjang tanpa batas._

_Suara terakhirnya telah jadi penutup, dengan sebuah senyum yang akan membeku dalam tidur abadinya._

_Dan tangis sang kekasih meledak, membanjiri wajahnya dan perasaannya._

xXx

"Feli... aku masih belum tahu maksudmu, cinta apa yang transparan?"

Angin berhembus, seakan berbisik...

'_Cintaku yang murni, tanpa pengaruh warna merahnya kecemburuan ataupun biru keunguan perlambang nafsu. Jernih dan tulus... Ludwig.'_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

(1) Diese Liebe : Ini cinta

(2)Mein liebe : cintaku

adakah yang sadar? warna kesukaan Feli saya pake bendera Italy cuma saya acak *dibakarramerame*

A/N : diakhiri dengan tidak elit, tanpa proses edit. Maaf jika jelek, atau mungkin interpretasi saya salah

Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut IHAFest... semoga tidak menyalahi aturan dan bisa menang #ngarepdotcom

maaf banget kalo ancur sangat, saya ngetiknya ngebut plus galau, bagian akhir diercepat pula #marahkedirisendiri

Baiklah, nggak mau banyak bacot. Saya capek ngetik ini dari tadi jam 10 pagi habis tryout b. Inggris ampe tadi jam... setengah enam sore, disekolah dengan wifi pula! #curcol

Dan baru dipublish dan disubmit... sekarang, emm *lirikjam* setengah sepuluh malem...

Jadi maaf kalo ada typo, ga diedit sih.

Oh iya, ini fic penutup sebelum saya hiatus untuk berperang melawan ujian2 kelulusan

Baiklah, makasih banyak buat para readers apalagi reviewers nantinya...

RnR?

Chiko the Silver Demon Lady.


End file.
